Horny at Hogwarts
by Jumper712
Summary: Right first off this is basically pure smut. Teenagers stuck at school for most of the year, of course they're going to end up having sex. This is my story of those sexual encounters. Fourth year onwards only. Don't know how this will turn out. Chapter lengths with vary greatly. So just read and review
1. Chapter 1

Horny at Hogwarts

**AN: Hey guys this is my first attempt at writing something like this, so tell me what you think, also any pairings you would like to see just suggest them and I will see about writing a chapter.**

Chapter 1: Harry and Angelina.

Harry stepped out of the guys changing room to hear someone hitting the wall in the other room, there were two locker rooms, no-one was sure why but that was the way it had always been. Harry walked across the room and stuck his head around the partition to see Angelina hitting her fists against the wall in anger.

Harry quickly moved in the room "Angelina" he called out in worry, "What's going on" Angelina turned around in shock when she heard Harry's voice and shook her head

"I'm fine" she said twisting her hands and sitting down.  
>Harry had heard that excuse to many times, most of them from his own mouth so he stepped forward and sat on the bench opposite.<br>"Come on Angie, that's my line" Harry said with a small smile.

Angelina blushed slightly when she heard her name said like that, not that it was really noticeable against her dark skin, but shook her head.  
>"It's a captains problem not yours" she replied.<br>Harry just raised an eyebrow. "And if it was Katie or Alicia sitting here would you be saying the same thing?" he asked.

Angelina paused for a moment before shaking her head slowly. Harry just gave a wry smile before noticing her hands were bruised and bleeding, he slid his wand into his hand before reaching out and gently taking Angelina's hands one at a time and muttering "Tergeo, conligata" her hands sparked before the blood cleared and the skin repaired itself.

Angelina just smiled gratefully. "Thanks" she whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes. Harry sat there awkwardly he had always been bad around crying girls before he remembered what Hermione had once told him. He took her advice then and slid across the benches and sat next to his captain and wrapped his arm around her.

Angelina cried for a few minutes before pushing herself away from Harry. "You really want to know what's wrong?" Angelina asked testily.  
>Harry looked at her with worry before nodding slowly. "You and Ron, you're the problem." Angelina all but spat.<p>

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Angelina was already talking again. "Oh it's nothing to do with your playing, I mean you're an amazing seeker, but because you can't control yourself you're in detention for almost all of our practices, it's starting to show slightly, and then there's Ron, he barely knows what he's doing and misses the most obvious shots and there's nothing I can do because I really don't want McLaggen on the team"

Harry sat there not really sure on how to reply. Angelina suddenly turned and crouched in front of Harry. "Please Harry, just promise you won't rise to her" Angelina said in a pleading voice Harry saw the desperation in Angelina's eyes and knew he wouldn't be able to say no. he nodded.  
>"I promise to try not to" he said. Angelina nodded and then lent forward and kissed Harry on the lips, it was a short kiss and before Harry could react she had pulled back and stood up. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" she said turning away.<p>

Harry stood up quickly and placed his hand on Angelina's shoulder and spun her around, they were the same height so it was fairly easy. He looked her straight in the eye and bent forward keeping his eyes opened Angelina widened her eyes before leaning forward and met Harry halfway. His lips touched hers gently caressing them softly. He leant back and looked at her with a small smiled "Well I really don't mind" he said.

Angelina shook her head, "But I don't fancy you, I just..I just want you" she said blushing as she said the last part in a rush.  
>Harry raised an eyebrow "What's so wrong with that?" he asked.<br>Angelina looked at him "It wouldn't be fair on you, you first time being with someone who just wants sex" she said.

Harry just looked at her with an amused smile  
>"It's not your first time" Angelina asked with a small part of amazement. Harry shook his head, the amused smile still in place "Who?" Angelina asked not without a bit of interest.<p>

Harry shrugged "Hermione, several girls I met over the summer, and Fleur" he said the last part with a bit of pride. Angelina just studied him but saw that he wasn't boasting but telling the truth.  
>"So why haven't I heard of it" she asked almost sounding disappointed.<br>Harry just laughed lightly "I don't talk about it like most guys" he replied.

Angelina just nodded. "So if this was just sex?" she asked hopefully.  
>Harry grinned "Defiantly wouldn't be a bad idea" he said razing his hand and running his fingers lightly down Angelina's high cheek bone making her shiver slightly.<br>Angelina leant forward and captured his lips hungrily. Harry responding by grabbing the small of her back with his hand and pulling her tighter against him.

He flicked his tongue out and grazed her lips, making her sigh with contentment. Her tongue met his and the duelled for several moments before Angelina pulled back panting slightly her eyes darkened with lust.

Harry kissed her lips gently before pulling back making her moan in disappointment before slowly kissing down the side of her face until he reached her neck, Angelina leant her head giving him easier access as Harry kissed her lightly until he reached her pulse point where he kissed hard and sucked lightly making Angelina breathe in sharply. Harry grinned against her neck before returning to her administrations. Angelina's breathing sharpened until it was coming in short sharp breaths, Harry's hands were tracing patterns on her back slowly getting lower.

Angelina finally had enough and pushed Harry back, he half stumbled before he caught himself, he looked at her with confusion before she pulled her shirt off leaving her in a pink bra that showed off her assets perfectly, her training shorts were all she had on and coyly looking Harry in the eye without blinking lowered her shorts and slid them off revealing that she was wearing a matching pair of boy shorts.

Harry just gulped slightly his mouth going dry as he looked at his very attractive captain wearing nothing but her underwear. Angelina grinned glad she could have this effect of Harry, before stepping forwards and swiftly pulling off his shirt. He hands traced the faint outline of his muscles before kissing him lightly on the lips before dropping to her knees and sultrily looked up at him from under her eyebrows. She unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them to the ground. Harry kicked them off leaving him standing there just in his boxers, his arousal evident.

Angelina hissed in pleasure as she saw the size of his bulge, she defiantly would be enjoying this she thought to herself as she brought her lips forward and kissed Harry's cock though the fabric of his boxers, his cock twitched slightly and Angelina began to kissed slowly from the base upwards, Harry sucked in his breath sharply as Angelina continued her journey upwards.

Angelina slowly kissed along the top of Harry's boxers before taking them in her teeth and pulling them down. "Damn" she whispered as his length sprang free. She licked her lips subconsciously as she moved her hands to the base of Harry's 10 inch cock and slowly began to stroke, never moving her hand more than a few centimetres intending to tease him for as long as possible.

Harry fell back onto the bench behind him as Angelina lowered her head and licked the tip of his cock. Angelina used her tongue to slowly tease Harry's cock making him groan in both pleasure and frustration.

Angelina looked up at Harry and grinned at the look on his face, deciding she had teased him enough she slid his cock into her mouth jerking off the rest she couldn't fit. "Oh fuck" Harry groaned as he felt Angelina's wet tongue start to play with the head of his cock.

"Angie, I'm going to cum" Harry bit out after several moments, Angelina just increased the pressure in her mouth and sucked harder. "Fuck ANGIE" Harry cried out as he came, spurt after spurt, Angelina handled it like a pro swallowing without hesitation. She opened her mouth showing him the remnants of his cum before tipping her head back and swallowing.

Harry pushed Angelina on the shoulders, making her fall back onto the mattress he had conjured. "My turn" he said with a grin and kissed her shoulder bone, he slowly kissed across the top of her chest before stopping at her bra.

Harry gripped her bra straps with his teeth and pulled them off her shoulders, he looked down at her perfectly firm C cup breasts that were now bare to him, her nipples were hard and longer than Harry would have expected.

Harry lowered his head and took Angelina's nipple in his mouth and she gasped, he raised his hand slowly began to play with her other breast after a few moments he switched sides rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Harry kissed down Angelina's toned body stopping at her underwear, he pulled it off with one swift move. She had a single strip of hair with the rest of her perfectly shaven.

Harry dipped his head kissing the inside of her thigh gently, slowly he kissed around her flower making her moan and twist with frustration. "Haarryy" She moaned in annoyance, he just grinned before kissing her directly on her lower lips. Angelina gasped as Harry's tongue teased her folds.

"HARRY" Angelina screamed her hands gripping his hair as Harry switched to parseltongue. She writhed and bucked under Harry's administrations, he moved his hands up to play with her nipples and she came hard her juices covering Harry's lips and chin.

Harry sat back a small grin on his face as he looked down at Angelina splayed out on the floor in front of him. "Damn Harry" Angelina whispered as she sat up, she leant forward kissing his lips and chin tasting herself on him.

Angelina reached forward and grasped his cock "I want this in me now" she said. Harry reached up and pushed her back before crawling forward and kissing her, Angelina reached down and lined his cock up. "Fuck me Harry" she growled out. Harry nodded and pushed his cock sliding into her. Harry gasped as her inner muscles clenched around him.

Angelina moaned as she felt Harry's cock slide into her, it was the largest she had ever had and as he began to trust slowly it touched places she didn't even think she had. She threw her head back and moaned as Harry pumped in and out of her.

"Faster Harry, Fuck me faster" Angelina moaned as she thrust her hips up to meet his hips as he moved down. She raked her nails down his back as her sped up his cock now pistoning in and out of Angelina.

Harry knew that he wouldn't last long. Angelina's breathing was becoming shallower and her nails were now digging almost painfully into his shoulders. "Angie" Harry bit out "I'm going to cum" Angelina moaned as he said this. "Fill me up Harry, Fill me up with your cum" She replied opening her eyes and looking right into his.

Harry groaned and came hard his cock throbbing. Angelina screamed as she felt his cum hit her insides and her back arched as she came with him. Slowly they came down from their highs kissing and nipping at each others lips.

Harry rolled sideways and lay next to Angelina looking at her with a smile as she twisted her head her face and chest glistening with sweat. "We have to do that again" she said once she had gained her breath back. Harry nodded and kissed her gently "That we shall" he replied as Angelina snuggled into his side content for the moment not to move.


	2. Chapter 2

Horny at Hogwarts

Harry and Cho

Harry was walking through the corridors of the school under his cloak, he couldn't sleep again, and he hadn't been able to all year and so had taken to wandering around after curfew. It also helped after he had at a lesson with that bitch Umbridge, he shook his head, he really didn't want to think about that woman right now. He stopped as he thought he had heard a noise from down the corridor. He stopped outside the door and listened carefully.

Harry pushed open the door and froze at the sight before him, Cho Chang was laying on a bed clothes scattered across the room, her legs spread and her fingers pumping in and out of her centre. She looked up. "Who's there?" she cried out in panic, scrambling to cover herself up.

Harry pulled the cloak off "Just me" he replied, hoping she wouldn't be angry or curse at him. Cho just smiled her shoulders relaxing and she stood up showing her full body to Harry. He felt himself grow hard instantly her long hair fell around her shoulders and small B cups, she was completely shaven her outer lips and legs glistening slightly with her juices.

"Like what you see" Cho asked as she walked towards Harry her hips swaying. Harry grinned "Most certainly" he replied as he pulled off his jumper and shoes. Cho stood up on her toes and kissed Harry hard on the lips. Harry responded instantly his tongue snaking out to tease hers. Their tongues duelled as Cho pulled off the remains of Harry's clothes. She gasped and the grinned in please as she saw the length of his cock. "I want that now" Cho said grabbing in and leading Harry back towards the bed.

She twisted so her back was to Harry and placed her hands on the bed "Take me Harry, Take me hard" Cho said looking over her shoulder. Harry didn't hesitate and grabbing her hips slid his cock into her with one thrust. Cho screamed in pain and pleasure as she felt Harry penetrate her. Harry didn't wait for her to adjust, he was too horny and started trusting hard. Cho gasped but quickly adjusted to Harry's length and girth and threw her head back and moaned with every thrust pushing back as Harry pushed forward, "I'm going to cum" Harry groaned after a short while of furious fucking. Cho pushed him back and swung gripping Harry's cock and stroking Harry groaned as he came, Cho angling his cock so his spurts fell over her chest, she moaned as she felt his hot cum hit her nipples.

Harry fell back onto the bed and watched as Cho took a finger and slowly not breaking eye contract rubbed Harry's cum into her breasts. Harry felt his cock twitch slightly as he watched Cho, she smiled seductively and moved forward rubbing her breasts over his cock before slowly moving up to kiss him.

Cho moved up until she was straddling his head her hands braced on the headboard of the bed. "Make me scream" she said as she lowered herself onto Harry's mouth. Harry grinned and attacked her immediately. His tongue snaked out and licked along her length. She moaned every time his tongue flicked across her clit, her legs slowly tightening against his head, Harry brought his hands up and gently eased her legs apart so she wouldn't crush him. He used his thumbs to play with her outer folds as his tongue began to probe her inner depth.

Cho's breathing quickened as Harry's administrations sped up. "Fuck Harry" she cried as his thumb hit her clit and she came, Harry licked up her juices as they flowed out of her. He waited until Cho had calmed down some before switching to Parseltongue. Cho immediately gasped in pleasure as she felt his tongue vibrate against her. Cho raised up so she was just out of reach and turned around, she lowered herself back onto Harry's face before leaning forward and taking his cock into her mouth.

Harry gasped into Cho's folds making her jump as she took his whole length without stopping obviously not having a gag reflex. Cho hummed around his cock and it was all Harry could do to keep his concentration to continue to suck and lick Cho.

He raised his hand and slid a finger into her, slowly he added another one causing Cho to gasp and suck. Harry gasped and bucked his hips as he came without being able to warn Cho. Cho just swallowed without stopping until Harry's cock stopped spurting. "Damn, I wanted it in me again" Cho moaned in disappointment. Harry didn't say anything but changed his tongue to dart around her clit causing Cho to scream with pleasure her back arching.

Harry lifted her with ease and laid her down on the bed. He dived straight back in his tongue finding her clit almost on instinct as he slid his fingers into her again. Cho slid her legs around Harry's shoulders pulling him into her, Harry just grinned into her entrance as he slid his tongue in and changed with ease into parseltongue making Cho twitch and mewl with pleasure. "HAARRYY" Cho screamed as she came Harry removed her tongue and sucked gently as Cho came down from her high.

Harry sat up on his knees looking down at Cho, her hair was a mess sprayed out across the bed, her body glistened with sweat her chest rising and falling as she drew in breath, her incredibly long nipples were hard and pointed, Harry couldn't resist leaning forward to take one in his mouth. Cho gasped and grabbed the back of Harry's head as he bit gently down. "Fuck Harry" Cho moaned.

Cho pushed harry onto his back and straddled his chest. Harry looked down to see her slowly rubbing herself across Harry's stomach making him slick with her juices. Harry felt himself grow hard as she reached back and fondled his balls. Cho smiled sultry as she felt him harden in her hand.

Cho slid down Harry's body until his cock was lying flat her pussy grinding slowly against it. "You like that?" Cho asked her voice husky. Harry nodded and ground his hips upwards causing Cho to moan in pleasure. Cho pushed herself up and slid the tip of Harry's cock into her wet centre. Harry thrust upward with a groan but Cho just smirked and raised herself with him.

Cho slowly lowered herself down onto Harry's cock, moaning with every inch. She stopped and leaned forward kissing Harry once there hip bones were touching. Cho pulled away and placed her hands on Harry's shoulders razing herself up before dropping back down with a moan of pleasure as Harry's cock sunk back into her. Cho threw her head back and moaned as Harry raised his hands and rolled her nipples between his fingers. "Oh, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck FUCK" Cho screamed as she came her insides clamping down on Harry's cock. He didn't wait for her to come down but rolled her onto her back and threw her legs onto his shoulders and started to piston in and out of her fast. Her eyes rolled back and she chanted "Fuck, Fuck" every time Harry thrust into her.

Harry couldn't hold on any longer and with one last thrust and a groan he came hard. Cho gasped and gripped Harry's arms with her nails as she felt him fill her up with cum. Harry collapsed onto his elbows and looked down and Cho who was looking completely satisfied. She slid out from under Harry and pushed him so he was lying on his back before curling up into his side. Harry just smiled and slipped his arm around her.


End file.
